


Something That'll Change Me

by wolfalice (redseeker)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/wolfalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras shows her teeth for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That'll Change Me

He'd taken to visiting her crypt at night.

She called it a crypt, even though it was furnished as an anachronistic bedroom - the four-poster and plush carpet made ridiculous by the dank, windowless cell which contained them.

Often the first she'd know of him would be a cloud of shadow in the mirror, as she sat at the dresser brushing her untameable hair. Black tangles would weave through her blonde in her reflection, then an eye, a sharp-toothed smile. She'd close her eyes, and feel the weight of his hands on her shoulders. When she opened her eyes he would be standing behind her.

This time was no different, but she still felt a chill when he touched her - just that heavy touch to her shoulders and him standing behind her like a guardian.

She was nineteen and still a virgin. Her master's visits were the first times she'd ever had a man in her room after dark.

She had suspected from the night he took her home that Alucard would be her "first", and the thought both excited and terrified her. So far, however, he had not... _claimed_ her in _that_ sense. She was, though, incontrovertibly his. The bite marks from that first night had healed, but her master reopened them each night he came to her.

He stepped beside her and extended one hand for her to take. She did so, and rose to her feet. He led her to the bed. Each time she felt a buzzing in her gut that maybe _this would be the night_ , but each time something both less and somehow more intimate occurred.

He sat on the bed's edge and pulled her into his lap, his preternatural strength making her seem like a rag-doll to be dragged around and controlled. He brushed her hair back from her neck - the same side as the first time - and she held onto the lapels of his coat. When he smiled she was transfixed by his shark's mouth full of teeth.

The times before he's gone straight for the vein, and she's shaken and let her head fall back, surrendering to the sweet pain and the incontestable ownership of her master. This time, though, something changed. Something in _her_ changed. When he smiled that barbed smile she pulled her own lips back and bared her fangs; small needle points compared to his - a kitten challenging a tiger - but the gesture meant everything.

He laughed quietly, a warm, deep sound, and she growled. Her sharp, pink little nails scratched at the hollow of Alucard's throat, before she took hold of his tie.

She nosed at the curve of his throat, then slid her pink tongue out and licked under the top edge of his collar.

His voice resonated inside her head, _That's right, police girl. Show me those teeth I gave you_.

She exhaled dry air against his skin and pulled his collar down, breaking the top button. _If I'm showing my teeth_ , she thinks - projects - as she licks at cold dead skin. _Then you're showing throat. Master._


End file.
